goodgamecafefandomcom-20200213-history
Recipes
Recipes are the main ways to gain XP. Other XP you can gain are doing jobs or winning XP at the Wheel of Fortune. The Recipes consists of using 1-5 ingredients, or sometimes 6 if you use a fancy ingredient. There are many types of different kinds of recipes, like soups, salads, main course, sweets, snacks, and vegeterain options. The last recipe used to be Chocolate Cake and New York Cheesecake in the beta, but now it's Chocolate Cheesecake. The 50 recipes are: Omelette: Eggs. Fancy Ingredient: Chili *Unlocked: Level 1 *Total Cost: 400 *Time: 1 Minutes *Earn: 500 *Profit:$100 Garden Salad:Lettuce, Onions, and Tomatos. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Unlocked: Level 0 *Total Cost: 180 *Time: 3 Minutes *Earn: 240 :::*Profit:$60 Tomato Soup: Tomatos, Cream, and Onions. Fancy Ingredient: Basil *Unlocked: Level 1 *Total Cost:450 *Time: 10 Minutes *Earn: 560 *Profit:+$110 Mousse au Chocolat: Chocolate, Cream, and Eggs. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Unlocked: Level 1 *Total Cost:1000 *Time: 3 Hours *Earn: 1560 *Profit:+$560 Spaghetti Bolognese: Tomatoes, Minced Meat, and Pasta. Fancy Ingredient: Basil *Total Cost: 740 *Time: 9 Hours *Earn: 1040 *Profit:+$300 Hamburger: Flour, Tomatoes, and Minced Meat. Fancy Ingredient: Chili *Total Cost: 690 *Time: 1 Hour *Earn: 910 *Profit:+$220 Cheese Dish: 3 Cheese. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Total Cost: 960 *Time: 3 Hours *Earn: 1170 *Profit:+$210 Mixed Salad: Lettuce, Peas, Corn, and Tomatoes. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Total Cost: 420 *Time: 1 Hour *Earn: 650 *Profit:+$230 Toast Hawaii: Cheese, Pineapple, and Flour. Fancy Ingredient: Chili *Total Cost: 820 *Time: 2 Hours *Earn: 1040 *Profit:+$220 Pasta Salad: Oil, Eggs, Pasta, and Tomatoes. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Total Cost: 1040 *Time: 6 Hours *Earn: 1560 *Profit:+$520 Mexican Bean Salad: Beans, Bacon, Corn, and Onions. Fancy Ingredient: Chili *Total Cost: 610 *Time: 2 Hours *Earn: 780 *Profit:+$170 Stuffed Peppers: Peppers, Rice, and Eggs. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Total Cost: 1200 *Time: 15 Hours *Earn: 1950 *Profit:+$750 Veggie Soup: potatos, onions, and tomatos. Fancy Ingredient: Basil *Total Cost: 700 *Time: 10 Hours *Earn: 1300 *Profit:+$400 Black Forest Cake: Cocktail Cherry (earned from Wheel Of Fortune), Cream, Chocolate, and Flour. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla Duck al Orange: 3 Oranges, 2 Butter, Duck, and Onions. Fancy Ingredient: Cinnamon *Total Cost: 3 Golds, $2410 *Time: 1 Day *Earn: 4000 *Profit:+$1590 Scouse: Eggs, Beet Root, Meat, and Cucumber. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley * Total Cost: $2,700 * Time: 1 Day * Earn: $5,00 * Profit: $2,300 Potato Salad: Potatos, Oil, and Cucumber. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Total Cost: 1250 *Time: 5 Hours *Earn: 1800 *Profit:+$550 Minestrone: Eggplant, Pasta, and Tomatoes. Fancy Ingredient: Basil *Total Cost: 440 *Time: 7 Hours *Earn: 900 *Profit:+$460 Rhubarb Compote (originally another name): Sugar and Rhubarb. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla * Total Cost: $2,500 * Time: 18 Hours * Earn: $4682 * Profit: $2,182 Cheese Fondue: Cheese, Garlic, and Flour. Fancy Ingredient: Chili *Total Cost: $580 * Time: 12 Hours * Earn: $1560 * Profit: $980 Nasi Goreng: Rice, Chicken, Onions, Pineapple, and Eggs. Fancy ingredient: Chili Fried Potatoes: Bacon, Potatos, and Onions. Fancy Ingredient: Rosemary Mac'n'Cheese: Cheese, Cream, and Pasta. Fancy Ingredient: Nutmeg White Choc Cheesecake: Milk: Quark, Cookies, Cream, and White Chocolate. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla Pizza: Flour, Cheese, and Tomatoes. Fancy Ingredient: Chili Tofu Burger: Flour, Tomatoes, Tofu, and Lettuce. Fancy Ingredient: Chili Lasgana: Cheese, Minced Meat, Tomatoes, and Pasta, Fancy Ingredient: Basil Cherry Cake: Cherries, Sugar, Flour, and Cream. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Total Cost: 1750 *Time: 10 Hours *Earn: 2600 *Profit:+$850 Cheeseburger: Cheese, Flour, Minced Meat, and Tomatoes. Fancy Ingredient: Chili Strawberry Mouse: Strawberries, Sugar, Cream, and Eggs. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla Jam Sponge Pudding: Sugar, Milk, and Strawberries. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Total Cost: 1500 *Time: 9 Hours *Earn: 2400 *Profit:+$900 Chocolate Fondue: Chocolate, Cream, and Strawberries. Fancy Ingredient: Cinnamon Sushi: Fish, Rice, and Cucumber. Fancy Ingredient: Horseradish Red Berry Compote: Strawberries, Cherries, Sugar, and Rhubarb. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Total Cost: 2950 *Time: 11 Hours *Earn: 4200 *Profit:+$1250 Chocolate Cake: Chocolate, Cream, Flour, and Eggs. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Total Cost: 1200 *Time: 14 Hours *Earn: 1500 *Profit:+$300 Pizza Tonno: Onions, Tomatoes, Fish, Cheese, and Flour. Fancy Ingredient: Horseradish *Total Cost: 1670 *Time: 9 Hours *Earn: 2400 *Profit:+$730 Strawberry Cake: Strawberries, Flour, and Cream. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Unlocked: Level 31 Chicken Hotpot: Chicken, Bacon, Pasta, and Onions. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Unlocked: Level 32 New York Cheesecake: Quark, Cookies, Sugar, and Cream. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Unlocked: Level 33 Pea Soup: 3 Peas, Bacon, Garlic, and Onions. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Unlocked: Level 35 Roast Chicken: Chicken, 2 Butter, 3 Onions. Fancy Ingredient: Pasley *Unlocked: Level 37 Fish'n'Chips: 5 Oil, Fish, Flour, Potatoes, and Peas. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Unlocked: Level 39 Pork Roast with Crackling: 2 Meat, 2 Garlic, 4 Carrots, and Onions. Fancy Ingredient: Rosemary *Unlocked: Level 41 Waffels with Hot Cherries: 2 Cherries, Flour, Milk, Eggs, and Cream. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Unlocked: Level 43 Sandwich: Bacon, Tomatoes, Flour, Cheese, Butter, and Tomatoes. Fancy Ingredient: Parsley *Unlocked: Level 45 White Chocolate Mousse: White Chocolate, Cream, and Eggs. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Unlocked: Level 47 Chicken Burger: Chicken, Cucumber, Flour, and Tomatoes. Fancy Ingredient: Chili *Unlocked: Level 49 Cherry Compote: Cherries and Sugar. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Unlocked: Level 51 Chili con Carne: Bacon, Beans, Tomatoes, Minced Meat, and Onions. Fancy Ingredient: Chili *Unlocked: Level 53 Marble Cake: Chocolate, Flour, Butter, and Sugar. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Unlocked: Level 55 Pizza Hawaii: Bacon, Pineapple, Cheese, Tomatoes, and Flour. Fancy Ingredient: Chili *Unlocked: Level 59 Chocolate Cheesecake: Chocolate, Milk, Cookies, and Quark. Fancy Ingredient: Vanilla *Unlocked: Level 61 Every time you cook a recipe, you get closer to a star. Stars are earnable upgrades that can make your recipe better with Bronze (Cook more Servings), Silver (Get more XP), and Gold (Cook Faster). If you leave a recipe in the stove for too long, it will spoil. However, if you use 1 Gold, the recipe can go back to normal and do the countdown to spoil again. It takes the same amount of time that the recipe takes to cook to spoil. If the recipe takes less than an hour for it to cook, it will take 1 hour for it to spoil. However, there is a Supreme Spoiler Achievement. Pork Roast with Crackling takes the longest to cook (2 Days). Omelette takes the shortest to cook (1 minute). There are 3 Holiday Recipes, they are: Fruit Cake (Christmas Recipe): 3 Dough mix, 3 Spice mix, Fancy Ingredient: Cinnamon Christmas Roast (Christmas Recipe): 2 Turkey mix, 4 Vegetable mix, Fancy Ingredient: Rosemary 'Happy Easter Basket '(Easter Recipe) Category:Stars Category:Gaming Category:Ingridents